


Hidden cameras

by Iily7



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iily7/pseuds/Iily7
Summary: Malcolm let's his guard down for a mere moment and suffers for it later....





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the other day a very kind male friend swooped in and carried me over the snow. I hasten to add NONE of the rest of this story happened lol I just thought Malcolm carrying Nicola was a fun starting point. I also have no idea if this is going anywhere beyond the 2 chapters I have, I just wanted a break from the massive Malcola story I'm currently attempting to wrestle into some kind of order, to just do something easy and fun. Honestly, I'm finding it so hard to structure the thing how I want it and build the tension and urghhhh. I'm also, as some of you know, an actor and in a very heavy film at the mo, so yeah, need some levity/fluff/smut/fun if anyone wants to upload some. Because I get very happy when I see a new fic on here to lose myself in :-) rambling over I hope you enjoy :-)

Oh for fuck's sake!' Nicola grumbled as she saw the effects of the burst pipe that was currently flooding the pavement, between them and the office. Glenn, Ollie and Terri were complaining just as much, but he wasn't listening to them. No, as usual, Malcolm was only looking at her. 

She'd openly defied him by wearing a summery dress, that made the dress she'd worn when they'd first met, the tinnitus dress as he referred to it in his mind, look subdued. And god fucking damn her she looked absolutely beautiful in it. He'd seen the pictures from the event they'd just come from and she was radiant. Her incredible smile, her shock of chestnut hair, her cinched in waist and flaring hips all did something very fucking unsettling to his insides. 

He'd like to say she hadn't always had this effect on him, but that wasn't strictly true. There'd been something about Nicola fucking Murray from day one. Her pouting, stubborn, sarcastic first conversation with him had embroiled him into her unique web of Murray madness and he'd yet to be freed from it. In fact things just got worse, he thought, angry and helpless in equal parts.

She brought him back down to earth by moaning 'These shoes are fucking suede they'll get absolutely ruined!'  
He already knew what he was going to do. And it was probably a very fucking bad idea, but his body had moved before his brain had got involved.  
'Oh fuckin come here.' He grumbled, a mischievous smile flashing in his eyes.  
What?! - ' she just has time to question before he's swooped her up into his arms. 'Malcolm!' She cried, but she was laughing, not really chastising him. 

She was light, her distracting scent had never been so close, neither had the delicate lines around her eyes as she laughed delightedly. Why was he finding a detail that small, that insignificant so devastatingly attractive? 

He was careful to keep up a string of muttered expletives as he carried her through the water, just for appearance's sake.  
'Yer the bane of ma life ye know,' he growled down at her but she smiled at him with such warmth in her eyes it caught him off guard. They so often spent their time together sniping and arguing, pushing and prodding and baiting the other to see how far they could test the bounds of propriety, which was diverting enough as it very often meant seeing her breasts heaving as she shouted and her idea of personal space go out of the window. But to see such genuine affection directed at him, well you could fuckin forgive him if he wanted to stop and see her looking at him like that for just a bit longer...  
'Malcolm,' she said softly and he realised he'd done just that and needed to put her down, Christ if those three cunts had seen that it would be all over Fucking Westminster.  
'Sorry pet,' he muttered and put her down so achingly gently. Her feet touched the ground but for a moment their bodies were pressed up against each other, their faces so close, her hands around his neck. If only he could simply lean down and kiss her. 'Thank you Malcolm,' she said, did he imagine that note of breathlessness in her voice? She was still looking at him in that utterly devastating way and he managed to engage his brain enough to say 'my pleasure darlin,' lowly and pretend to be somewhere near normal. Laughing at Olly, who's trousers were sticking to his twig legs, did the trick. 

~~~~~~~~

The shit hit the fan the next day. He strode into work perfectly happy, well happy for him anyway. Yes, he'd been thinking about her all night, he'd resigned himself to it now, hardly even chastised himself or questioned the impulse any more. 

He hadn't had the chance to see her again the day before but he'd texted her something funny and they'd talked a bit. For her, he imagined it was something she did on the move without even thinking about, what with her four kids and twat of a husband, but for him, for him his whole evening revolved around it. And yes he did know how pathetic that was. But fuck it, he fuckin adored her. No one else, none of those selfish, arse licking, cyber cunts could even come close to her company. For all she was, and yes he wasn't immune to her foibles, he was still Malcolm Tucker after all, she was REAL. She wanted to make a difference, to help people, she cared. 

Making her laugh, hearing from her at all was the highlight of his night; lying on the sofa working was brightened immeasurably for hearing the ping of his phone. He'd never told anyone and never would but he had a different ring tone for her. It stopped him getting his fuckin hopes up a million times a day, which was on average how many times his phone went off, he'd found it frankly exhausting, all that hope, so he'd assigned her a personal ring tone, and that sound had become the sweetest thing in the world to him. Apart from her voice obviously.

When he'd gone to bed he'd finally allowed his thoughts to wander where they just couldn't in the day, it was too distracting. To her, in this bed next to him, the way she'd kiss him, press her warm, soft body against his, plunder his mouth with those perfect lips, how he'd make her moan for him. God the MILLION ways he'd make her moan for him. 

He loved to imagine her perching on his desk and spreading her legs for him, she'd be knickerless and soaking wet already and he'd kiss all the way up her thighs making her whimper and beg him to touch her. He'd kneel before her and clamp his mouth onto her, licking and sucking at her until she lost herself completely and came on his mouth. Mmm ye that was good he wanted to taste her, wanted to see her mussed and breathless and saying 'Oh my GOD Malcolm that was incredible!' 

Maybe she'd get on her knees for him. Oh yes, take him in her hot mouth, let him pull her hair, lick and suck at him and absolutely love it. Swallow his come down, oh ye. God, what would her body look like? She was petite but she had the most perfect arse he'd ever seen and fuck, he imagined her toned thighs in stockings, her soft waist, her full breasts, would they be sensitive? How sensitive? Would she like to be bitten? Would she like it hard? Would she talk like she did in his fantasies? Could he get her to beg for him? 

As much as he wanted her hard and fast and from behind over his desk, or frantically up against a wall because they simply couldn't wait to do it anywhere else, he also wanted her in his bed. He imagined her sliding down the onto his cock his hands on her hips, her head tipping back, moaning for him. His hands would tease her breasts as she moved but would eventually go to touch her clit drive her even wilder. 

Did she ever think about him? He loved to imagine that. That she'd be so wound up from one of their encounters that she'd lie back, open her legs and just HAVE to touch herself over him. Oh god that was making him hot. The thought of her moaning softly, massaging a breast, slipping her fingers inside and sliding over her clit. He thought of her coming on her own fingers, trying to stifle the cry of his name, the way her body would tremble and shudder and she'd pant and ooooooooh oh god! He growled her name as he came in his hand, same as every fucking night for far, far too long. 

He imagined they'd talk when they got their breath back. He'd hold her so tightly and she'd lie across his chest, maybe she'd tell him she never wanted to let go. And he'd fall asleep stroking her hair or her back and when he woke up she'd still be there. 

 

'Malcolm,' said Sam warningly, you're not going to like the Daily Mail - '  
He stopped and took in her worried expression, 'when do I ever?'  
'- And the Daily Express. And the Daily Mirror..... '  
He frowned and strode into his office his p.a following behind him. His stomach fucking dropped into his boots and he'd only seen one word.  
'AFFAIR?' was being screamed from the front page of the Mirror. Underneath were the words 'SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL US MRS MURRAY?' And a picture of them standing pressed up against each other, looking for all the world like they were about to kiss. Or just had. The way they were staring into each other's eyes made his treacherous heart leap with fucking delight, they really did look like a couple. Until his brain caught up that was.  
'Oh fuck,' he murmured and looked up at Sam. The Mail had gone with 'FAMOUSLY FIERCE SPIN DOCTOR MALCOLM TUCKER LOOKS ADORINGLY DOWN AT MP NICOLA MURRAY.'  
'Oh god no!' he said faintly as he read it and then looked at the fucking picture. They hadn't made a word of it up, he'd betrayed himself, he WAS looking adoringly down at her, that was the word for it. She was in his arms smiling up at him as he carried her and his face was, he'd never seen his face look like that before.  
The express had gone with 'UNLIKELY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR SPIN DOCTOR MALCOLM TUCKER LOOKS VERY COSY WITH MP NICOLA MURRAY.' She had her head thrown back in this one, laughing, utterly beautiful. He looked as fucking besotted as he did in the last one. 

He didn't know what to say. For once he didn't know what the hell to do about this. It was far too close to the bone. Denying it was what he had to do but he knew, he just knew he'd dig himself in even deeper, he'd sound too defensive, too angry, too protective of her.  
He read the trash under the headline in the Mail; 'MP NICOLA MURRAY'S KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR CAME IN THE FORM OF SPIN DOCTOR MALCOLM TUCKER YESTERDAY WHEN HE GALLANTLY CARRIED HER OVER THE PUDDLE MADE BY A BURST PIPE IN CENTRAL LONDON. NICOLA LAUGHED AS MALCOLM SWEPT HER UP INTO HIS ARMS AND BOTH LOOKED VERY RELUCTANT TO LET GO WHEN THE TIME CAME. AND WHO COULD BLAME HIM? NICOLA PARADED HER DANGEROUS CURVES, POURED INTO A HOBBS DRESS AND FLAUNTED HER ENDLESS PINS IN A SEXY PAIR OF LOUBOUTINS AS SHE STEPPED OUT TODAY. THE WHOLE ENCOUNTER LOOKED LIKE SOMETHING STRAIGHT OUT OF A ROMANCE NOVEL, WE ONLY HAVE ONE QUESTION, WHAT DOES MR MURRAY THINK ABOUT HIS WIFE AND HER SPIN DOCTOR?'  
'God who writes this shit?' he asked quietly.  
'Malcolm, are you alright?' Poor sam. She was the only person in the world who knew full well how he felt about Nicola. He'd found it was rather nice to share this burden with someone as sympathetic and understanding as Sam. Not that he could have hidden it anyway, she'd picked up on the change in him from the very first time he floated through the fuckin office after meeting the woman. He had never expected however he'd be sharing that with the whole fucking world.  
'Sam!' he said desperately, 'look at the way I'm lookin at her. The whole fuckin world is gonna know exactly how I feel about Nicola Fucking Murray.' He buried his head in his hands, cringing at the thought.  
'Malcolm,' said Sam soothingly, waiting for him to raise his head, 'look at the way SHE is looking at YOU.'


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the big delay in uploading but my aunt died unexpectedly. This is the first day I've really felt like using this as escapism. Anyway I hope you enjoy xxxx

He walked into dosac like a man going to the gallows. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to face the laughing hyenas and he did not want to face her probing questions. She'd always been able to see straight through him. 

'Morning Malcolm,' said Glenn warily.  
'Where is she?' he growled.  
'Don't be too hard on her Malcolm, please,' he said laying a hand on his arm, Malcolm looked down at it in shock. 'Her husband's been shouting at her for the last twenty minutes, he's a really nasty piece of work. She's taken the call in there,' he gestured to the office covered in newspapers, 'so there's a good chance she's upset.' 

'I had no intention of being at all hard on her.' Malcolm replied, shaking his head sadly that this is what they thought he'd do. 'It's not her fuckin' fault is it?' he said bad temperedly and stalked over to her office. He listened for a moment but could hear nothing so he knocked and let himself in. She turned around in surprise, the phone clamped to her ear and smiled warily at him, he reciprocated the expression. 

'James ja - James!' She interrupted whatever rant that twat was on. 'Look I've got to go alright? No!' She said, her voice raised, 'I'm not talking about this any more, I have work to do! I'm not having affair and I am not listening to this abuse any longer. Good bye!' She said and put the phone down on him mid rant. 

She exhaled deeply, her back to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, bury his head in her neck and tell her that he would never hurt her, never stop loving her if she was his. 

'So,' she said plastering on a fake smile, 'I guess you're here for my second bollocking of the day.'

'Why the hell would I do tha' pet?' He asked impossibly softly. She looked confused so he carried on, 'it was my fault, it was totally my fault, I didn't,' he sighed 'I didn't think, I just, I had no idea there was a camera there and NO fuckin idea they were running with these stories. I'm so sorry nicola.' She looked like she might cry and it was eroding his self control. 'What did that bastard say to ye?' He asked fiercely, taking a step closer to her. 

'Oh,' she said exhaling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, 'it doesn't matter, he was just furious because he believed the papers. I told him he must know by now that they make it up but he said it was all there in the - ' she stopped herself looking sheepish, ' in the photos. And you shouldn't be sorry,' she said suddenly, looking up at him, 'we had one moment, one fucking moment when we weren't at each other's throats and now we have to deal with all this shit!' 

'I, I shouldn't have let my guard down,' he said shaking his head sadly.

'Yes, god forbid we're allowed to smile at each other,' she said bitterly, turning to look at the pictures of them spread out on her desk. He walked up behind her, his hand went next to hers on the desk, looked at them over her shoulder. 

'But it's not just that though is it?' He breathed in her ear. 'It's the way I'm lookin at ye.' He watched as her breathing sped up, she turned her head so he could see her profile, her lips parting.... she turned fully, they were so close now, a breath away from touching. 

'And how, are you looking at me?' She asked after an age of breathing each other in. 

'Like I want to do this,' he whispered and bent his head towards her, stopped himself millimetres from her lips in case she didn't want this, but she closed the distance between them and kissed him so softly. 

They broke off after just one kiss to catch their breath before he kissed her hard, she whimpered into his mouth making him pull her to him desperately, holding her so hard, stroking his fingers up her waist her neck tangling them in her hair. 

'Nicola,' he groaned against her mouth as he broke off abruptly to ravish her neck, she tipped her head back and moaned as he pressed scorching, desperate, open mouthed kisses to her sensitive flesh, held him where he was hard enough to hurt him. He didn't mind. 

He sucked on her pulse point, injured her collar bone with his teeth then licked so slowly, sexily at the aching skin. She was trembling for him, trying to suppress her moans at the pleasure that was flowing through her body, the heat that was pooling in her belly and soaking her knickers. 

'Malcolm,' she whimpered and he lifted his head to look at her, took her face in his hands, stroking her cheekbones as he took in her flushed skin, plumped lips, darkened eyes. 

'Do you have any idea,' he growled 'how long, how much I've wanted ye?' She shook her head seemingly speechless then kissed him again, soft, teasing, slow kissing that made her writhe against him ensued. She sucked on his bottom lip then nibbled softly, he kept the pace achingly slow, their tongues sliding together making her shiver and press herself against him desperate for some friction. 

She put her hand over his, moved it down her body and rested it on her breast. He groaned into her mouth squeezing where she wanted him to, her flimsy blouse doing nothing to disguise how hard her nipple was, he ran his thumb over it making her grip him so he pinched hard wondering what the reaction would be, gratified when she gasped and her hips bucked against his. 

'Mmm,' he moaned 'you like that darlin?' he crooned in her ear dark and sexy. 

'Yes,' she said totally breathless 'yes Malcolm.' He watched her face as he undid her blouse, totally losing sight of where they were, just knowing he would do anything to keep her in this state, she was panting in anticipation so he smiled wolfishly at her and sucked a nipple hard into his mouth making her cry out as quietly as she could. 

He sucked at her, laved tight, hot circles on her soft nub as she whimpered his name. Suddenly she pulled him up to her and groaned in his ear 'I'm so wet for you Malcolm, please, please touch me.'   
'Fuck nicola! God ye're a dirty lil thing,' he whispered voice full of reverence. He stroked his fingers up her thigh watching her eyes close in anticipation, he couldn't take his eyes off her fuckin beautiful face and the pleasure written there. 

His fingers dipped into her wet folds and started to tease her. 'Aaaah,' she cried into his neck, high pitched and breathy. She was clinging on to him and kissing him and panting and it was fuckin delicious. He slid two fingers into her and her body contracted in pleasure, her cry stifled once again.   
'Please,' she begged when he didn't move, god this was exactly what he'd dreamed of. He started to stroke her clit gently and she ground down on his hand, panting into his neck saying 'FUCK Malcolm!' in a high moan coloured with ecstasy. 

When his fingers started to move inside her she couldn't help but grip him til it hurt, finally he was touching her properly, touching the melting spot within her, his thumb hard and fast on her clit.

'Is it good darlin?'  
'Oh yes.. god Malcolm, feels so fucking good!' she moaned, no longer able to form complete sentences, 'harder, please touch me harder, I fucking need you,' she groaned and he gladly complied. 

The arm that had been holding her up moved to a breast, slipped inside her bra to touch her naked skin, cupping and squeezing her full, gorgeous tits. He stroked her nipple softly, moved his thumb over and over the hard nub making her grip him and beg him wantonly not to stop, God anything to keep him touching her, fuck JUST like that. Her hand covered his, keeping him right there, making him touch her harder, faster as her hips moved in time with the fingers that were filling her stroking her, fuck she was so CLOSE. 

God he loved it, loved the way she took exactly what she wanted from him, guided his hand to touch her just the way she liked it, how fucking lost in her pleasure she was. 

'Ooh fuck yes, Malcolm,' she whispered, biting her lip to try and keep herself quiet. He kissed her to swallow her moans, feeling her muscles contract around his fingers as she got closer.  
'Jesus Christ Nicky, so fuckin wet and tight, how fuckin good are you gonna feel around ma cock?' he groaned in her ear, making her buck against him hard. 'Fuckin gonna come for me aren't ye darlin?' he asked nipping her neck.  
'Yes, oh god I'm so close Malcolm, don't stop,' she panted.  
'No chance darlin, watching you lose control in the hottest fuckin thing I've ever seen,' he growled in her ear. 'Can't wait to fuckin taste ye, gonna lick ye off my fingers as soon as you come,' he promised, and that was it, she trembled around him, shuddering, as she came so hard she had to cling onto him to stay upright, fuck she came on his fingers til she was sure it was dripping down her thighs. God he was incredible. 

He rode her through her orgasm, as discreet as she could manage, stroked her until she was calm then removed his hand and did exactly what he'd said and tasted her for the first time.   
'Mmm fuck,' he growled and kissed her bruisingly, 'ye taste so fuckin good darlin, god always knew you would...'

'Nicola!' Shouted Terri 'there's someone on the phone for you.'  
'Oh fuck!' she whispered, looking pained.   
'Ye're gonna have to take it,' he said FEELING pained.  
'Alright Terri, one minute,' she called, 'what the hell are we gonna do about that?' She whispered and cupped him through his trousers. He hissed and said 'later, oh god it'll have to be later.'  
He looked at her contemplatively for a moment before brushing her hair behind her ear and saying 'God darlin you're fuckin exquisite.'   
She looked embarrassed, so he kissed her forehead lovingly and said 'go on, you'll have to go, I'll fuck about in here for a minute til Ive fuckin calmed down.' 

'Nicola!' Shouted Terri a fuckin gain.   
'Yeah, yes ok, coming now!' She said, kissing him lightly on the mouth and pulling away.   
But he caught her hand, brought it up to his lips and asked, rather apprehensively, 'later?' She smiled that beautific smile and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally I tried to stuff the newspaper article with as many overused tropes as I could, women are ALWAYS described in the same objectionable, ridiculous way in the sidebar of shame, because of course their bodies/style are the only thing of note, and it makes me weep for the state of humanity.


End file.
